Foldable container blanks are normally used to manufacture cardboard boxes by assembly through folding and sealing of peripheral tab portions.
For many products, it is desired to include a prize or premium of one kind or another, particularly in products which attract children such as ice cream bars, sherbet or ice sticks, cereals, or other foods or inexpensive toys. Typically, profit margins are always under pressure, so that there is a continuing need to provide premiums to attract the purchaser at an absolute minimum cost.
By this invention, a premium can be added to a product by building it into the box in which the product for sale is provided. This can be accomplished at a cost which is little greater than the normal cost of manufacturing the box without the improvement of this invention.
Accordingly, products can be merchandised with an attractive premium, without a significant increase in the overall cost of the product and its packaging, for improved profit margins and an attractive product.